39 degrees Celcius, 94 relative humidity
by golden starfish
Summary: short McKay whump fic... summary as title


**Pairing:** None  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine, still wish they were.

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta imskysmom G, I was tempted to title this fic 'Nothing of consequence' because that is what the fic is :-p but I settled with a slightly more relevant title which I don't actually like. LOL!

This fic is dedicated to everyone who has ever given me feedback for one of my fics. hangs head in shame I rarely get round to thanking everyone individually but I want to say that I do read all the feedback and it is much appreciated! Enjoy the McKay whump. :-)

* * *

**39 degrees Celcius, 94 relative humidity **

"Radek! Get over here now." McKay's voice echoed through the large, empty room.

"Yes. What now?" snapped Zelenka; he was sweating profusely and looked exhausted.

They had apparently managed to disengage Atlantis's ventilation and temperature regulation system; now the humidity in the depths of Atlantis was stifling and the temperature continued to rise. McKay was still tinkering with console on which he'd been working when the ventilation systems had stopped, but after twenty hours solid he still couldn't figure out what he had done to cause that.

"Radek! Did you touch this? Huh?" McKay said, pointing at a button on the Ancient console.

"Yes! I touched that one, but nothing happened!"

McKay gave Zelenka a sceptical look "How did you touch it?"

"I touched it!"

"I _mean_ did you push it?"

Zelenka exhaled loudly "Yes! It seemed to be loose so I held it in place whilst pushing it."

"How do you know that wasn't a variable control for the ventilation system?" asked McKay, gesticulating wildly with his arms, a sure sign of his frustration.

"I do not!" replied Zelenka before adding a muttered, "badly designed if it was."

"What did you - " McKay was cut short by a wave of nausea, it was all he could do to try and keep his stomach contents down. Combined with the now relentless headache, he was sure he was coming down with something, a virus probably.

Zelenka hadn't missed the incompleteness of McKay's retort, "Rodney." He turned round to see McKay was leaning heavily on the ancient console with his eyes screwed shut. Zelenka hurried over to his side.

"Rodney, take a break, I can manage."

"You," McKay drew in a sharp breath, "you were the one who broke it, how can you be expected to fix it?"

"Fine! You don't want my help that's just fine!" said Zelenka, holding up his hands.

"Maybe you should just…" McKay trailed off again. Zelenka looked at McKay and was struck by what a ghostly shade of white he had become. Sweat beaded McKay's face and trickled down his neck.

"Rodney, you are not well. Go and see Carson, I'll sort this out, do not worry."

"You being left alone in here is exactly what I'm worried about," murmured McKay half heartedly.

Spots were congregating in McKay's vision, threatening to obscure it completely. He concentrated on his breathing but felt weaker and dizzier by the second. He tried to grasp the edge of the console to stop himself from falling but his grip was weak and the edge of the console just slid through his grasp. He barely registered hitting the floor as unconsciousness consumed him.

* * *

Sheppard, Zelenka and Beckett stood at the foot of McKay's bed. 

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Sheppard.

"He should be fine; he fainted." Beckett gave Sheppard a knowing grin "I'm giving him a hydrating solution to replace the salts lost but replacing the fluid should be enough. Heat Syncope is a mild heat-related illness. I'll keep him in here for the rest of the day for observation but he should be fine by tomorrow." Becket paused and turned to Zelenka. "I'm glad you fixed the ventilation system son. Any longer and I'd have had a full infirmary."

"It was actually McKay who fixed it. I do not know what he did but something he pressed as he passed out - "

"Fainted," interjected Sheppard.

" - turned the ventilation system back on."

Sheppard just raised his eyebrow. There was a high pitched squeak from the bed, the three men turned to look at the figure who had been dozing on the bed, McKay's eyes were open.

"Scrubs? Why am I in scrubs?

Beckett, Zelenka and Sheppard just stood there smiling.

fin.


End file.
